A conventional apparatus stores condensed water generated by an EGR cooler in a condensed water tank, and injects the stored condensed water into an intake passage (Patent Document 1). The condensed water supplied to the intake passage is led into a cylinder together with intake air and vaporized in the cylinder, thereby suppressing a combustion temperature. As a result, an amount of NOx generated in response to combustion is suppressed. Patent Document 2 may be cited as another related art document relating to the invention.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-318049 (JP 10-318049 A)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-71135 (JP 2010-71135 A)